3rd Algerian Tirailleurs Regiment
The 3rd Algerian Tirailleurs Regiment ( ) was a French infantry unit belonging to the Army of Africa ( ) which depended on the French Army Active between 1842 and 1962, the regiment distinguished capability in the intervention in Mexico, during the Battle of San Lorenzo ( ), which earned the regiment the Légion d'honneur and specially during World War II during which, commanded by colonel de Linares then colonel Agostini at the corps of the 3rd Algerian Infantry Division 3e DIA, the regiment was cited four times at the orders of the armed forces. The 3rd Algerian Tirailleurs Regiment 3e RTA is one of the five most decorated regiments of the Second World War with the 4th Tunisian Tirailleurs Regiment 4e RTT, the 2nd Moroccan Tabors Group, the Marching Tchad Regiment ( ) and the 13th Demi-Brigade of Foreign Legion. different nominations * 1842 : 3rd Indigenous Battalion of Constantine * 1856 : 3rd Algerian Tirailleurs Regiment, 3e RTA * 1962 : dissolution The regiment was issued from an indigenous battalion of Constantine created in Algeria in 1842. In 1856, the battalion was designates as 3e RTA. The regiment was dissolved in 1962. History 1815 to 1848 *French conquest of Algeria ( ) ** Regiments having participated to the conquest of Algeria by France ( ) Second French Empire Franco-Prussian War of 1870 On August 1, 1870, the 3rd Algerian Tirailleurs Regiment was part of the Army of the Rhin. With the 87th Infantry Regiment of colonel Blot, the 3rd formed the 2nd Brigade under the orders of général Lacretelle. This 2nd Brigade with the 1st Brigade of général Fraboulet de Kerléadec, two batteries de 4 and one de mitrailleuse, one engineer company constituted the 4th Infantry Division commanded by division général de Lartigue THis infantry division evolved at the corps of the 1st Army Corps with commander-in-chief marshal de Mac Mahon, Duc of Magenta. On August 17, 1870, the 3rd Algerian Tirailleurs Regiment was part of the Army of Châlons. With 87th Infantry Regimentof colonel Blot, the 2nd Marching Regiment of Lt-Colonel de Lenchey and the 3rd Battalion of the 3rd grenadiers of the Guard, the 3rd formed the 2nd Brigade at the orders of général Carrey de Bellemare. This 2nd Brigade with the 1st Brigade of général Fraboulet de Kerléadec, two batteries de 4 and one de mitrailleuse, one engineer company constituted the 4th Infantry Division commanded by général de brigade de Lartigue. This infantry division evolved at the corps of the 1st Army Corps with commander-in-chief division général Ducrot. World War I 1914 * Vers Charleroi : Oret, Mettet (August 23), Florennes (August 24) * Unfolding of the IIIrd Army and IV Army: Courgivaux, Petit-Morin * Battle of the Marne : Cuts-la-Pommeraye (September 15–17) 1915 *Ist Army and IIIrd Army in Argonne and one Meuse: Plateau des Loges * September 25 - October 6 : Second Battle of Champagne Épine de Védegrange 1916 *Battle of Verdun : Louvemont, Côte-du-Poivre (February), Souville (July) * Apprehending of the Forts de Douaumont and Forts de Vaux: Bois le Chaume, Bezonveaux (December 15) 1917 * Verdun: Côte 304 1918 * Moreuil (August 8) * Battle of Noyon (August 28) * Chauny, Tergnier World War II Composition of the regiment During the Second World War, one North-African tirailleur regiment consisted a little more than 3000 men (out of which 500 officers and sous-officiers) and 200 vehicles. The proportion of Maghrebis reach 69% for the regiment, 74% for the battalion, 79% for the company of fusiliers-voltigeurs, 52% for the anti-tank company and 36% for the cannon infantry company.Le Corps expéditionnaire français en Italie, Histoire et Collections, 2003, p.33 Campaigns in 1943, the 3e RTA belonged to the Marching Division of Constantibe which became designated as the 3rd Algerian Infantry Division. The regiment illustrated capability in Tunisia then in the campaign of Italy, first in January 1944 while apprehending Monna Acquafondata, then Operation Diadem in May 1944. The regiment was cited twice at the orders of the armed forces during that campaign and inscribed on the regimental colors the inscriptions: « Abruzzes 1944 » et « Rome 1944 ». Disembarked at Provence on August 15, 1944, the 3e DIA entered first to Toulon, participated to the Liberation of Marseille, manoeuver during which the 3e and 7e RTA formed the forward contingent. The regiment made way towards the Alpes and Jura, until the Alsace. Accordingly, the regiment then mounted the confrontations in the Vosges, apprehended Mulhouse and mounted the defensive of Strasbourg at Kilstett, in January 1945. The 3e DIA mounted the assault on the Siegfried line, reached the Rhin at Spire and apprehended Stuttgart. Since Naples, the 3e DIA endured the loss of 4000 killed and 12000 wounded. Collective citations Throughout the course of Second World War, the 3e RTA obtained 7 collective citations at the orders of the armed foces (4 for the regiment and 3 for the battalions). Casualties The 3e DIA recorded 811 killed in action in the 3e RTA from November 1942 to May 1945, out of which 614 Maghrebis (75%) and 197 Europeans (25%).Livre d'or de la 3e division d'infanterie algérienne, Imprimerie Nationale, 1948, pp.72-90 Since 1945 In the spring of 1947, was disembarked at Saigon, the B.M of the 1st ( ), 2nd ( ), 3e RTA, 7e RTA and the 4e RTT, then the 25e, 23e and 27e BTA, these eight battalions, were repatritated within 24 to 30 months period. * 1954 : Battle of Dien Bien Phu Following the campaign in Indochina, the regiment joined Algeria and combat engaged in the region of Constantine. * In 1955, the regiment support created the 3rd Company Group of Algerian Nomades (1st, 2nd, 3rd Algerian Nomades Companies ( )) Tradtions Regimental Colors Decorations The Regimental Colors of the 3rd Algerian Tirailleurs Regiment are decorated with: * Croix of the Légion d'honneur en 1863''Histoire de l'armée française'', éditions Pygmalion, 1997 for the capture of two flags on May 8, 1863 during the battle of San Lorenzo, by tirailleur Ahmed Ben Miloud, who was awarded the Médaille militaire ; * Croix de guerre 1914-1918 with : ** 2 palms and 1 silver star * Croix de guerre 1939-1945 with: ** 4 palms. * Médaille d'Or de la Ville de Milan Fourragere: * The Regimental Colors bear wearing the fourragere with colors of the Médaille militaire with olives of the colors of the Croix de Guerre 1914-1918 File:Fourragère MM.png| colors of the médaille militaire without the olive 14-18 Honours Battle honours *Artois 1915 *Champagne 1915 *Verdun 1915 *Soissonnais 1918 *Picardie 1918 *L'Aisne 1918 *Levant 1920-1921 *Maroc 1925-1926 *Fondouk El Okbi 1943 *Rome 1944 *marseille 1944 *Vosges 1944 *Indochine 1947-1954 *AFN 1952-1962 Regimental Commanders * 1811 - ... : Colonel commandant Adrien * 1818 - ... : Chef de bataillon Frédéric * 1825 - ... : Lieutenant Dieudonné * 1870 : Colonel Gandil * 1870 : Colonel Barrué * 1905 - ... : Colonel Gabriel (1849-1930) * World War I ** Until August 25, 1914 : Colonel Simon, provisionary command was assured by commandant Demaris ** From September 19, 1914 to April 28, 1916 : Lieutenant-colonel de Gouvello ** From April 28 to August 6, 1916 : Colonel Thouvenel, provisionary command was assured by Commandant Gonnel then Commandant Le Clerc ** From Agust 26 to October 7, 1916 : Colonel Simon ** Since October 7, 1916 : Lieutenant-colonel Vibert * World War II ** 19/09/1943 - 15/09/1944: Colonel de Linarès ** 15/09/1944 - March 1945: Colonel Agostini ** March 1945 - ... : Colonel de la Boisse ** 1958 - ... : Général Gandoet commanding the 19th Infantry Division See also *Moroccan Division References Bibliography * Historique du 3e régiment de Tirailleurs algériens : ouvrage rédigé d'après les ordres de M. le colonel Boitard, G. Heim, Constantine (Algérie), 1888, 582 p. * Le 3e Régiment de Tirailleurs Algériens pendant la campagne d'Italie (janvier-août 1944), Vie exaltante, numéro 20, Éditions de la nouvelle France, Paris, 1945. * Livre d'or de la 3e division d'infanterie algérienne. Fribourg-en-Brisgau: Imprimerie nationale, 1948. * Par les portes du Nord : la libération de Toulon et de Marseille en 1944, Nouvelles Éditions Latines, 2005. ISBN 2723320561 Category:Infantry Category:Military history of France